


Kiss Kiss

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Where Liam and Theo were both at the school. Liam doesn't see Theo in the Library so he rushes out to go find the guy he's been pining over.





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a draft for _months_.

Liam bursts out of the library, searching, in a panic, for the reformed chimera. He hasn’t...he doesn’t know...What if he’s stone? What if Liam finds a statue—He turns a corner and runs into a strong chest. The panic lasts for barely a second before he’s inhaling and wrapping his arms around Theo. He takes a deep breath in relief. He’s okay. “You’re okay.” 

They pull apart and in a split second, Theo’s lips are on his. Liam’s too stunned to react. 

Theo pulls back as if he’d been burned “I—I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have. I’m so—” 

Liam reaches for him, “It's fine, Theo.” 

Theo takes another step back, “It isn’t.” 

Theo turns, as if to leave and Liam’s quick to grab his wrist. Once Theo’s looking at him again, Liam leans in, they’re less than an inch apart as Liam whispers, “It is.” 

They collide. A momentous occasion, a cacophony of everything and nothing all at once. The taste of each others’ tongues licking into their mouths, the sound of hitched breaths and surprised moans when someone sinks their teeth down onto a plump, rosy, bottom lip, and the feeling, the way one of their hands finds its way to the others hair and tugs. Too much and not enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
